Gracias nee-chan por todo
by Nanuky Son Briefs-TRUPANER
Summary: como una sola persona podra cmabiar la vida de un niño que de no ser por ella sufriria mucho estas es la historia de Miyuki Namikaze Uzumaki la hermana mayor de naruto y como la vida de naruto cmabia al ahora poder vivir con una familia desde su nacimineto. AMOR,AMISTAD RISAS Y SOBRE TODO DIVERSION . lose pesimo resumen pero la historia es buena dele una oportunidad


Declamer: Naruto le **pertenece** a Masashi Kishimoto y la idea si es mía.

**Capitulo 1:**

Era una mañana como todas. En la aldea oculta entre las aldeanos habrían sus negocios las mujeres salía a hacer sus compras y los niños algunos a jugar, otros a la escuela y los que seguían el camino shinobi a la academia. En un pequeño departamento un chico rubio de ojos azules y tres marcas en sus mejillas que deban el aspecto de unos bigotitos de zorro. Se preparaba para salir de misión .en la mochila coloco kunais, shurikens, una frazada y un poco de Ramen instantáneo. Luego de cerrar su apartamento de dirigió a la torre Hokage donde se le terminaría de informar sobre su misión. Al llegar toco la puerta dos veces .si no lo regañarían de nuevo. Al entrar vio a un rubio muy similar a el un poco más mayor que al notar su presencia dijo. – otra vez usaste el departamento eh Naruto. No sé cómo deje que jiraya sensei te lo regalara según él para darte espacio.- decía el yondaime Minato Namikaze En fin ¿como estas hijo? me conto tu madre que ayer peleaste con miyuki otra vez verdad. Entiende tu hermana es mayor debes dejarla que haga su vida y si casarse con Itachi-kun este en sus planes te guste o no debes aceptarlo. Además tú y Sasuke serán familia después de todo –le decía el rayo amarillo al kitzune. Este miro a su padre frunció el ceño molesto y dijo/grito – JAMAS SERE FAMILIA DE ESE TEME. ADEMAS MIYU-CHAN ES MUY JOVEN PARA CASARSE.-finalizo con el ceño aun mas fruncido.-hijo tu hermana tiene 21 años creo que sabe lo que , Itachi la quiere mucho recuerda que entre los dos convencieron a Fugaku de no realizar el golpe de estado.- comento amablemente el Hokage a lo que el rubio menor contesto –lose papa pero no quiero perder a mi one-chan todavía le debo tanto por ella es que estoy vivo- finalizo el rubio con un mueca algo melancólica. Minato miro a su hijo menor y suspiro el tampo querai dejar ir a su princesa, aun recuerda como con cinco años logro evitar la muerte de tantas personas.

**-FLASH BACK-**

**KONOHA 10 DE OCTUBRE HACE 16 AÑOS**

Una pequeña niña de unos cinco años cabello rojo recogido en una coleta y de unos vivaces ojos color azul violáceo llevaba un kimono morado y las típicas sandalias ninja. Corría con desesperación por las calles de la aldea en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarla. Tenía que encontrar a Hiruzen Sarutobi el maestro de sus abuelitos Jiraya y Tsunade. El había sido el Sandaime Hokage su padre decía que era muy sabio el podría ayudar a que ese hombre enmascarado no dañara a su mami ni a su hermanito. Siguió corriendo llego a la torre Hokage donde ingreso rápidamente hasta llegar a la oficina que era de su padre actualmente allí aguardaban todos los líderes de los clanes de Konoha desde los Uchiha hasta los Aburame esperaban a que la esposa de Hiruzen llegar para avisar que ya había nacido el segundo hijo de sus amigos. Miyuki entro en la habitación apresuradamente. Allí todos se voltearon a verla respiraba agitadamente, entre el revuelo se acerco Mikoto Uchiha, mejor amiga de Kushina Uzumaki y madrina de Miyuki, la levanto en brazos y le dijo – Miyu-chan que haces aquí y en ese estado- la niña tomo una bocanada de aire y dijo – necesito a Oji-san el tiene que ayudar a out-san, salvar a oka-chan y Naruto-ototo – al terminar todos los presente se alarmaron y entre todos trataban de que Miyuki les dije que pasaba hasta que Hana hyuga se acerco y pregunto- miyuki-sama que sucede que necesitas que Sarutobi-sama vaya- esto lo dijo mirando a la niña comprensivamente. Miyuki se calmo y empezó a contar lo visto. Resulta que sus padres le dejaron a cargo Tsunade. Esta se puso a beber sake mientras Miyuki dormía. Cuando la pequeña despertó voy lo que oba-chan hizo. Ahora quien la llevaría conocer a su hermanito, en eso vio que en la encimera de la cocina había un papel en este decía la dirección de donde se encontraban sus papis así que arropo a la abuela y salió a conocer su ototo. Al llegar sintió una presencia desconocida y se oculto en una columna del templo desde allí observo como ese hombre amenazada a su padre con matar a su hermanito. Además observo los cuerpos de Biwako-sama y el doctor en el suelo inconsciente pues aun podía sentir sus chacras .Escucho como el enmascarado amenazo a su padre.

N/A: aquí usara el dialogo como en las obras teatrales.

Enmascarado: yondaime-Hokage aléjate de la jinchuriki y tu mocoso no saldrá lastimado.

Minato: ¿ quién eres, que quieres? No metas a mi esposa e hijo en esto .no permitiré que dañes a Kushina.

Enmascarado: jajaja. Por favor no queras que tu mocosito sea herido, vamos atrápalo si puedes ajaja.

En eso el extraño hombre lanza al bebe por lo aires, Minato se lanza a atraparlo. Cuando lo tiene en sus brazos se da cuenta que la manta que envuelve a Naruto tiene explosivo y debe de sacar de inmediato de allí al bebe. Arroja la manta y huye utilizando su técnica espacio-tiempo.

Miyuki ve a su padre arrojar la manta y rápidamente ella también huye antes de salir corriendo ve que el enmascarado se lleva a su madre y sabe que de pedir ayuda. Pero en el humareda logra sacar los cuerpos de Biwako y el médico lejos de allí. Rápidamente emprendió carrera rumbo a la torre Hokage.

Mientras Minato depositaba al bebe en una cama e iba por su mujer no permitiría que nadie la lastimara.

**Continuara…**

Konichiwa.

Como están .bueno aquí está el primer capítulo de la historia no planeo hacerla larga tal vez unos 10 o 13 capítulos ya veré si mi imaginación da para más en próximo se verá o leerá la pelea de Minato y Tobi. Como vieron Naruto tiene una hermana mayor si bueno ella es físicamente como Kushina pero psicológicamente como Minato en fin la empareje con Itachi por que el también necesita amor .bueno como me encuentro de buen humor jaja. Les diré las parejas que aparecerán en el fic.

MinaKushi: (claro esta es mi pareja favorita.)

NaruSaku

SasuHina

ItaMiyu (Itachi x Miyuki).

ShikaIno

KakaRin: lo sé como bueno en mi fic rin no muere ya verán por que los emparejo

Bueno soy fan de estas parejas sobretodo las tres primeras pero en fin no pretendo ofender a ningún fan de naruhina o sasusaku e incluso de shikatema Todos tenemos opinión.

**Quiero dedicar esto a mis mejores amigas que me indujeron a ver anime y se los agradezco juli y ery el amo chico se los dedico a ustedes**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**

**Se despide **

**Nanuky-Uzumaki**

**QUIERO SU OPINION MERECEN EXPRESARCE Y YO QUIERO ECUCHAR SUS OPINIONES YA SEA MALAS O BUENES Y SI QUIEREN APORTAR IDEAS SERAN BINVENIDAS.**


End file.
